


Not All Those Who Wander [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Gen, MP3 Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, badassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime has found ways to keep himself occupied; the universe doesn't know what hit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Those Who Wander [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not All Those Who Wander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



Length: 0:43:13  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Not%20All%20Those%20Who%20Wander.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
